El pacto
by Joke
Summary: Una pelea más entre Hermione y su compañero de Sala les lleva a realizar un pacto que jamás creyeron pudiera llegar a existir entre ambos. Dramione. One-shoot.


Hermione refunfuñó al entrar en la Sala Común que compartía con el otro Premio Anual. Estaba todo completamente desordenado. Había libros y prendas de ropa esparcidas por doquier, sobre la mesa, la silla, el sofá de cuero negro… Bufó nuevamente y se recogió el pelo en un moño, dispuesta a dejarlo todo como una patena. Odiaba el desorden. A su compañero de Sala, sin embargo, se la traía al pairo.

-Siempre la misma historia, él lo revuelve todo y yo voy detrás a dejarlo todo como debe estar,-susurró enfadada mientras comenzaba a apilar los libros todos juntos, en una de las esquinas de la mesa-.

Cuando terminó con los libros, comenzó con las prendas de ropa. Vio la bufanda de Slytherin tirada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se la puso al cuello mientras continuaba ordenándolo todo.

Cuando por fin terminó, se quedó observando con detalle el escudo que la bufanda portaba. La pequeña serpiente de ojos rojos no terminaba de gustarle. Era como si desafiase a todo aquel que se atreviese a mirarle.

Miro en derredor, para asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí, e inhaló el perfume que despedía la prenda. Si, inconfundiblemente olía a él. A continuación rozó delicadamente el escudo y entrecerró los ojos, mientras pensaba en su compañero de Sala.

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy no era el mejor compañero, ni de Sala, ni de clase, ni de nada de nada. Era egoísta, egocéntrico y tendía a creer ser mejor que todos en cualquier materia.

-¿Qué haces con mi bufanda puesta, Granger?,-sonó la voz del rubio tras de sí-. ¿Acaso querías sentir mi olor antes de irte a dormir? Patético,-entonó arrastrando cada sílaba, regocijándose del placer de humillar a su compañera-.

-Más quisieras, hurón,-dijo ella sin siquiera girarse-. Sólo estaba recogiendo el estropicio que has armado en la Sala. ¿Tan complicado es mantener un mínimo de orden? No es tanto lo que te pido, Malfoy.

-¿Lo has recogido tú? Vaya, sabía lo de tu sangre impura, pero no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras emparentada con los elfos domésticos,-dijo alzando su ceja izquierda con maestría-.

-No me hagas hablar de los elfos, Malfoy,-se giró la gryffindor, fuera de sí debido al enfado-. Sabes perfectamente que lo que les hacen a esos pobres…

-Sí, sí, sí,-la cortó el chico con brusquedad-. Me sé tu discursito de memoria. Y me importa más bien poco. ¿Realmente crees que me importan los derechos de esos… seres? No tienen derechos, Granger. Asúmelo. El mundo está creado para que unos pocos mandemos sobre el resto.

-¿Qué tipo de mundo grotesco y oscuro es ese del que hablas?,-terció ella en un susurro-.

-El paraíso. En él los sangrelimpia montamos a los sangresucia como a ponis,-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa maliciosamente-. Supongo que imaginarás lo que haremos con los elfos domésticos.

Hermione no le contestó. Simplemente entrecerró los ojos, y presa del enfado le arrojó su bufanda a la cara, deseando poder lanzarle también un ladrillo, o cualquier objeto contundente que terminase con su sonrisita de superioridad.

El chico cogió la prenda de algodón en el aire, y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Aún estaba caliente. Sonrió levemente mientras inhalaba con disimulo el olor que la castaña había dejado en la bufanda.

-Vamos, Granger. No te lo tomes a pecho. Sólo bromeaba,-se excusó mientras la perseguía por la Sala-.

-Que en todo Hogwarts te hayan tenido que dar el otro Premio Anual a ti…,-fue todo lo que dijo mientras le miraba con fiereza-.

-Es lo que tiene la inteligencia innata. Habría que estar ciego para no verlo,-dijo él mientras pestañeaba teatralmente-.

-Cretino,-susurró ella mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, dispuesta a encerrarse en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente-.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir, Granger? No es justo. Quería divertirme un poco más esta noche.

-Si buscas diversión puedes llamar a Angie. Por el desastre que montasteis aquí esta tarde, y el ruido, estoy segura de que estarás satisfecho cuando terminéis.

-Yo nunca estoy satisfecho, Granger. Parece que no me conocieras,-señaló mientras un extraño brillo asomó a sus ojos gris plata-. Además, ya me he aburrido de Angie.

La castaña le miró por encima del hombro, y se giró para ver como el platino sonreía de medio lado, como siempre hacía. Nunca le había visto sonreír sinceramente, siempre de medio lado, una risa socarrona y burlona que, por otro lado, le hacía ver realmente atractivo.

Hermione tuvo que agitar la cabeza levemente para borrar ese pensamiento de ella.

El rubio le lanzó la bufanda a la gryffindor.

-Si quieres te la puedes quedar esta noche. Tal vez así, sueñes conmigo,-añadió a la vez que le guiñó un ojo-.

-No, gracias. No se me ocurre otra cosa que me diera más repelús en estos momentos,-respondió ella volviéndole a lanzar la prenda-.

-Qué desagradable. No le presto mi ropa a cualquier, Granger. Deberías sentirte agradecida.

Hermione sólo acertó a reír levemente, mientras volvió a girarse, dispuesta a dormir plácidamente.

-¿Siempre te haces la difícil?,-intentó acertar el rubio mientras se acercó un par de pasos más a la castaña-.

-Hemos tenido esta discusión demasiadas veces, Malfoy. Aburres. No pienso tragarme tu juego.

-No te pido que te tragues el juego precisamente,-contestó mientras río lujuriosamente-.

La castaña sólo acertó a abrir la boca ante tal grotesca proposición.

-Cretino,-repitió de nuevo-. Me refiero a que no me creo todo este papel,-dijo mientras le señalaba con desconfianza-. No me apetece probar suerte.

-Conmigo ganarías el lote completo, querida,-sugirió mientras le acariciaba levemente el hombro-.

Hermione se alejó levemente del muchacho. Llevaba un par de semanas bastante pesado con el tema. No sabía si es que había perdido una apuesta, o tal vez es que la había hecho. El caso es que utilizaba cada oportunidad que tenía para lanzarle indirectas más que directas.

-¿Qué piensan tus amigos de tus nuevos intereses? Intereses que por cierto tienen altibajos,-señaló un tanto molesta al recordar la visitante de aquella misma tarde-.

-Mis amigos no se meten donde nadie les manda. Créeme. Saben apreciar sus vidas lo suficiente como para no entrometerse en mis asuntos.

-Los míos son muy curiosos. Y no creo que les gustase nada la idea de tú y yo revolcándonos entre las sábanas.

El rubio sonrío, complacido.

-¿Así que te lo estás pensando, eh, Granger?

Ella sólo acertó a rodar los ojos y dio un par de pasos hacia el rubio oxigenado.

-Aclaremos esto. Yo no te gusto, y tú no me gustas. Por el amor de Merlín, si ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. No te soporto,-finalizó como si aquello diera zanjada la discusión-.

-Yo tampoco te soporto, Granger,-dijo él, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo-. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. No me das asco.

-Tú tampoco me das asco,-contestó ella con rapidez, sin saber por qué-.

-Podríamos… podríamos tener una noche de sexo sin compromiso. Eso sería lo justo. Y después de eso seguiríamos sin soportarnos.

-Tal vez,-dijo ella, pensativa, mientras recordaba la de veces que había deseado poseer sus labios en el último trimestre. Cada pelea estúpida que había comenzado con el único propósito de tenerle cerca de sí-. Y a lo mejor, podríamos repetir en contadas ocasiones…

-Como Navidad, o Halloween,-continuó la frase, Malfoy, satisfecho con el trato hipotético que estaban formando en aquel momento-.

-Y tal vez, podríamos agrandar el plazo de tiempo, por… cumpleaños, o santos,-aventuró ella mientras sonreía con complicidad y se soltaba el pelo en un ágil movimiento de muñeca-.

-Sí, los miércoles también serían un buen día para… dedicarnos a ello plenamente,-planteó el rubio mientras evocaba la enorme cantidad de veces que había deseado lanzarse sobre ella en el último curso. Observó como su pelo se desparramaba en una cascada, y necesito recordarse a si mismo que necesitaba oxígeno para poder seguir con vida-.

-A mi personalmente me gustan más los lunes, pero los miércoles tampoco están mal.

-Está bien. No discutamos por ello. Miércoles y lunes entonces. Aunque deberíamos añadir los viernes, para igual un poco la balanza.

-Probablemente,-dijo ella mientras tragó saliva sonoramente y aguantó el aire en sus pulmones unos segundos, para soltarlo todo de golpe-.

-Sin lugar a dudas,-confirmó él mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con las manos, con el deseo irrevocable e irrefrenable que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando dejar salir de su ser-. Aunque si te soy sincero, nunca se me ha dado bien eso de organizarme un calendario. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo cada día, así, estoy seguro de que no se me pasaría ninguno,-le confesó en un susurro ahogado, para a continuación, mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda-.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y miró sus ojos color gris plata, mientras, él, estrechó el abrazo y la asió hacia su cuerpo, dibujando su labio inferior con un dedo índice tembloroso.

La miró desde toda su altura, grabando aquel recuerdo en su mente. Acarició su rostro con el mismo tembloroso dedo índice, y se agachó levemente para encontrarse con los labios de la gryffindor. Ella acertó a ponerse de puntillas, para firmar, de aquel modo, el pacto tan particular que terminaban de hacer en la oscuridad de la Sala, sólo iluminada por un par de velas flotantes.

FIN


End file.
